


Archanielęta

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Lucyfer lubi zabijać braci, Archangels, Bóg stara się być dobrym ojcem, Child Archangels, Gabriel to bubu w łóżeczku, Gen, Michał to kradziej brokatu, Michał umiera, Niebo, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, ale Bóg go wskrzesza, ale jest trochę debilem, dziecko Gabriel, dziecko Lucyfer, dziecko Michał, dziecko Rafał, to wszystko przez siostrę, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Scena z dzieciństwa archaniołów.Prompt od Marlenki: Archaniołowie jako dzieci. Michał zabiera zabawki Lucyferowi. Więc ten go zabija.Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Siedział w bujanym fotelu, kołysząc do snu Gabriela, gdy usłyszał okropny wrzask. Zacisnął zęby, widząc przebudzającego się archanioła. Był dzisiaj jakiś taki marudny, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się go uspokoić to co? Jak zwykle jego starsi synowie musieli wszystko zepsuć.

— Tato! — Usłyszał krzyk, a chwilę potem wtulił się w niego zapłakany i zasmarkany Rafał. Gabriel otworzył zaciekawiony oczy i wyciągnął rączkę w stronę swojego brata. — Bo… Bo… Bo…

Dziecko aż zapowietrzyło się od płaczu.

— Spokojnie, synku — powiedział i pogłaskał go po głowie, posyłając trochę uspokajającej energii. — Michał z Lucyferem znowu coś zrobili? — Rafał tylko pokiwał głową. — Powiesz mi co?

— Bo… Bo Lucy znowu zabił ‘Chała… — wyszeptał chłopiec, kopiąc stopą, jakby chciał zrobić dziurę w podłodze, gdy w końcu nieco się uspokoił.

Bóg westchnął zirytowany, zaciskając palce na śpioszkach malca.

— Popilnujesz Gabriela? — spytał, ponownie głaszcząc syna po głowie. Po krótkiej chwili położył najmłodszego archanioła do łóżeczka. Ten od razu wstał i przytrzymując się szczebelków, próbował wyjść, ale starszy brat od razu go powstrzymał, zaczynając mu o czymś opowiadać.

Rafał zawsze był najspokojniejszym z braci i chyba mógł mu zaufać, że przez pięć minut nie pozwoli Gabrielowi się zabić.

Chwilę potem znajdował się już przy Lucyferze, który jak gdyby nic się nie stało, posypywał coś brokatem.

— Gdzie jest twój brat, Lucyferze?

— Przecież przed chwilą kładłeś go spać.

— Nie mówię o Gabrielu, Lucyferze.

— Och, Rafał pobiegł do ciebie, musieliście się minąć, Ojcze.

— Lucyferze!

Spojrzały na niego najniewinniejsze oczy, lśniące tak czystą łaską, że naprawdę nie rozumiał, jakim cudem to ten chłopiec sprawiał właśnie najwięcej kłopotów.

— Twój najstarszy brat, Lucyferze.

— Mówiłem, że Rafał do ciebie…

— Michał. Gdzie jest Michał.

— Nie znam żadnego Michała.

— Naprawdę? — Zgromił syna wzrokiem. — Michał, twój najstarszy brat, mój pierworodny. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej bawiliście się w trójkę, razem z Rafałem.

— Aaa, ten Michał! — Lucyfer udał olśnienie. — Zabiłem go.

— Słyszałem coś o tym. Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tym razem?

— Zdenerwował mnie.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i policzył do dziesięciu. Czasami bał się, że coś zrobi synowi, gdy ten z taką bezczelnością będzie go ignorował.

— Teraz wskrzeszę Michała, a ty go przeprosisz, rozumiesz? — Odpowiedziało mu tylko wzruszenie ramionami i wymiana koloru brokatu w rękach dziecka. — Dlaczego brat cię zabił? — spytał najstarszego syna, gdy przywrócił go do życia.

— Bo jest głupi!

— Nie mów tak o bracie, Michale — ostrzegł go, a ten od razu spokorniał. Chociaż najstarszy potrafił udawać dobrego syna — przynajmniej wtedy, gdy sądził, że dzięki temu uniknie nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji.

— Pokłóciliśmy się. — Dziecko odpowiedziało wymijająco, ale widząc naglący wzrok Ojca, chciało kontynuować.

— Bo on zabrał mój pyłek! — powiedział Lucyfer, w końcu odrywając się od tego, co robił. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Bóg pewnie pochwaliłby jego niezwykły talent. Chłopiec miał potencjał na niezłego stwórcę.

— Nie używałeś go.

— Ale on jest mój!

— Nic ci się nie stało, że się podzieliłeś!

— Spokój — przerwał im, zanim zdążyli znów przejść do rękoczynów. — Jaki pyłek?

— Ten — powiedzieli równocześnie, wskazując fiolkę z pyłem, którego Lucyfer używał do tworzenia chmur.

— Czy poprosiłeś brata o to, by ci go pożyczył? — Michał spuścił głowę, a Lucyfer uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. — A ty, czy powiedziałeś mu, że nie chcesz, by używał twojego pyłu, zanim go zabiłeś?

Lucyfer pokręcił głową. Chłopcy w milczeniu spojrzeli na siebie i przeprosili, a potem przytulili. I to bez jego ponagleń! Może po prostu potrzebowali więcej rodzeństwa, by łatwiej rozładowywać tę gromadzącą się w nich, destruktywną energię? Poza tym trochę więcej odpowiedzialności i obowiązków by im nie zaszkodziło.

Jednak, gdy wrócił do pozostałych dwójki synów, zamiast archaniołów, czekały na niego dwa koźlęta. Został zmuszony przez to do porzucenia na jakiś czas planu stworzenia większej ilości dzieci. Póki co, musiał jakoś cofnąć ich figle. Skąd mógł przypuszczać, że ich zabawy skończą się Apokalipsą?


End file.
